eluronfandomcom-20200213-history
Eluron
Were you searching for the Eluron Kingdom ? Eluron is the world in which the mod Wargate takes place. It is a world rich of different biomes, ethnicities, races, languages and stories in which the role of Magic cannot be undermined. Landmarks Races There are plenty of races in the world of Eluron, notably : Humans (for more content, check Humans) The humans are a dominant race in the world of Eluron. They created what is known as The Alliance and are seperated into several Kingdoms: Eluron, Navarron, Elderon, Cataria, Tasharia, and Aynor. Dwarves (for more content, check Dwarves) The Dwarves are a sturdy race native to the world of Eluron. An ancient people, in possession of a rich history and culture stretching back before the dawn of the Eluronian Empire. They make up a core part of The Alliance. Elves (for more content, check Elves) The Elves are a sophisticated race native to the world of Eluron. Despite their often calm demeanor and composure, the Elves burn with a passion and ambition that constantly drives them to new heights. They make up a core part of The Alliance. Gnomes (for more content, check Gnomes) The Gnomes are an ingenious race native to the world of Eluron. There is never a time a Gnome is idle, as they are constantly working on new ways to see and change the world. Halflings (for more content, check Halflings) The Halflings are a peaceful race in the world of Eluron. They are known for being a laid-back race of mostly farmers and herdsmen. Though they are most concentrated in the fertile land of the Barrow, the Halfling race is spread far out all around Northern Eluron. Ashkari (for more content, check Demons) The ashkari are a expensive race in the world of Eluron. Native to a faraway land, named by them "Shikkuri", they came in the world of Eluron only recently, and have been imprisoned deep beneath the earth ever since their first attempt at invasion. Orcs (for more content, check Orcs) The orcs are a savage race in the world of Eluron. They have spread all throughout the northern half of the Eluron continent. They are often seen as pests and barbaric animals by the Humanoid races of Eluron due to their rocky past, but hold a culture all of their own. Some Orcs have turned towards demonic magic in order to secure their place in Eluron, joining The Infernals. Hobgoblins (for more content, check Hobgoblins) Factions There are currently three main factions we can identify : The Alliance (for more content, check The Alliance) The Alliance is a faction composed mainly of Humans, Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes and Halflings. Spiritual successor of the Eluronian Empire, their main goal is to protect against external threats such as the Southern Tribes in The Infernals alliance and The Legion, which can attack from any corner of the world, but they grown to become also an economic alliance with trade and tourism growing between the different countries as these get richer. The Infernals (for more content, check The Infernals) The Infernals is a faction composed mainly of Ashkari and Orcs. After the Ashkari were imprisoned below Eluron's surface, they were no longer able to leave without being summoned by someone on the outside. For a long time, the demons could only attempt to escape one at a time, and typically didn't make it very far. When they began to influence the orcs, they were able to be summoned in even greater numbers, becoming a threat to Eluron once again. The Legion (for more content, check The Legion) The Legion is a faction composed primarily of the barbaric tribes of Northern Humans, the clans of arctic Dwarves, hordes of mindless undead, and the eldritch spawn of the God of Death. Category:Worlds